Paoli 1 Airsoft
Paoli 1 Airsoft is a group primarily composed of Paoli 1 alumni. The group runs several games a year and works to recruit new members into this alumni group from the senior staff of the Troop. Although its membership is linked to Paoli 1, the group operates independent from the Troop simply as a collection of friends. Members Membership in the group is open to all current and former Paoli 1 scouts who are interested. Friends who were never members of the Troop are invited to be brought along as guests. Full Members All full members must be active in the group and have their own equipment. *Mike Kiniry *Bill Kiniry *Michael Magnotta *Matt Magnotta *Justin Hood *Cody Pitz *Matt Kravitz Associate Members This group includes those who either don't meet the activity or equipment requirement. Thus all newer members fall into this group. Hopefully by the time they have attended two or three games they will be interested enough to purchase their own gear. *Matt Lindgren *Matt Dong *Matt Herbst *Peter Zibinski *Mark Zibinski *Zach Kravitz *Brandon Lindgren Former Members Those who have drifted away from the group over time due to work, moving, or any other number of factors. *Peter Boltuch *Parker Peterson *Scott Meltzer Games P1 typically hosts several games a year. Each game tends to be subdivided into several small skirmishes rather than one long continuous game. The rules and premiss of each game are prone to change from round to round as are the composition of the teams. The membership work to create fair teams and then play a game that they will enjoy so the process is very informal. What is Airsoft? Airsoft is a recreational war game similar to paintball. Players are split into teams and then must eliminate the opposing team by shooting them. Airsoft differs from paintball in a number of ways: *There is no paint! While paintball relies on being marked with paint to identify being hit, Airsoft is played on the honor system. Players call themselves out when they feel the impact. *Paintball uses 18mm projectiles but Airsoft uses much smaller 6mm plastic BBs. Not only do the BBs not mark with paint, the impact is also different. Instead of feeling a "punch" with the risk of a welt, an Airsoft player will feel a sting with the risk of red mark (or if at extremely close ranges possibly a small scrape). *Paintball requires large CO2 (or other) gas tanks to play. Some Airsoft guns run on gas but the vast majority are either spring operated or electric. *Airsoft is MUCH cheaper. BBs can cost up to 1/100th of a paintball and the lack of gas also cuts down on cost. *Airsoft guns look more realistic than their paintball counterparts. Rules Other than the basic rules of each game type, P1 Airsoft enforces several blanket rules for all games. These are in place to ensure the safety of all players. Eye Protection The one risk of Airsoft, like Paintball, is the risk that a BB might injure a player's eye. *Everyone must wear eye protection at all times when a game is in progress. *Any one who is "out" must continue to wear their eye protection until they have reached the safe zone. *If another player does not have their eye protection on it is up to all other players to ensure that the person remains safe. This includes simply not firing in their direction, ordering the player to put their "eyes" on immediately, and calling a ceasefire to inform all other players to stop shooting. Replica Issues Airsoft guns look very real. The following rules deal with ensuring others know that they are not. *All Airsoft weapons must be marked with orange tips as per US Law. We don't care how cool it looks without the orange or that the tip gives away your position. It is the law and it is there so passersby know that it is indeed a toy. You will not be allowed to play with a weapon that is not properly marked. Property Boundaries All players are to stay within the predetermined boundaries of the playing field at all times. *This ensures a fair game in which no one can flank the opposing team by breaking the rules. *This also ensures a safe game by preventing players from trespassing and/or drawing the attention of third parties. Category:Alumni Group